<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Music in My Soul by Klyons002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723353">His Music in My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002'>Klyons002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boy Behind The Bar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90'S, Bi!Reggie, Bi-Curiosity, Developing Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things that Reggie is sure off, he was born to play music, his parents were one too many fights away from a divorce and his band was going to be big, and a big band means girls...all the girls. Until he meets a certain bartender and questions everything Reggie ever knew about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boy Behind The Bar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Music in My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This lovely work is dedicated to @klar425 on tumblr! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only character I own is the lovely bartender, Sam everything else belongs to Netflix!</p><p>Everyone is 20 in this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     There are a few things that Reggie is sure of. He was born to play music. His parents are one too many fights away from a divorce, and one of the best parts of a successful band…the girls. Sure, it’s all about the music, heaven knows Luke has said that so many times that it’s drilled in his head. The girls help, and the fame, and the connections. Sunset Curve was going to be big he could feel it. The lights, the energy it was all radiating through him as they played one of the smaller clubs on their let’s play a gig any gig journey. After playing in front of Fuego, a small dive bar a few blocks away from the strip, the club promoter took pity on them and invited them to play once a week for free drinks. It was a break; they finally caught a break. About a month into their regular weekly gig, Reggie felt different, like a good different. There was a bit more people at that show, the whispers of Hollywood had worked and the countless amounts of t-shirts and demos that Reggie passes to almost every pretty girl he sees really got them far. The energy of the crowd moved through him after their set and he sat down at the bar to re-hydrate, the lights seemed hotter somehow.</p><p>      “Great show.” A raven-haired girl slides on to the stool next to him, the bartender slipped him his soda and Reggie smirked at the compliment.</p><p>       “Yeah? Well you should see what other preforming I can do.” Reggie really didn’t do pick up lines, but watching Bobby trying to pull really is rubbing off on him. The raven-haired beauty barked out a laugh, and gently touched his leather clad arm. He really needed to stop wearing a lot of layers, but the layers hid the bruises, and all rock stars wear layers.</p><p>      “Cute, very cute. I was just wondering if your lead singer was around.” The raven-haired girl kept her hand on his arm, and she looked around for Luke. Reggie rolled his eyes and took his hand back to take another sip. Of course, Luke, always Luke. Luke who was hiding in a corner with Alex burning off the energy in their own way.</p><p>     “Yeah, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure he left.” The girl pouted and nodded before getting up and leaving the bassist at the bar. Not even a goodbye. “Talk about a good show.” He chugged the soda and looked around the club. The DJ had started, and Reggie bobbed his head to the music, not as good as live music but it was good. The sound of a glass moving across the bar pulled him away from the DJ and to the bartender, Sam.</p><p>     “You look like you need this.” Sam wasn’t new at bartending; he’s seen it all. Heartbreak. Joy. Every type of music there is, there was nothing like Sunset Curve. It was the first night that he’s worked during their gig, picking a shift, rent is due.</p><p>     “Well she was right about one thing; it was a great show.” He took Reggie’s empty soda glass and filled it adding a little bit of rum to the bottom. He really needed this. The musician took the shot and sighed.</p><p>      “Thanks, I’ve never seen you around here.”</p><p>     “Yeah, I usually do weekends, I’m Sam.” The bartender slid the filled drink to Reggie and held out his hand. Reggie took it, and there was a spark that shot through his arm. He’s never felt that before. Sam smiled and something flickered in Reggie’s stomach, he’s never felt that before either.</p><p>      “Reggie, bassist of Sunset Curve, tell your friends.” He smiled with his normal tag line and chuckled wiping his hands on the white towel attached to the bar.</p><p>      “I will do that.”</p><p>       “Hey, can I get a drink over here.” Sam and Reggie looked toward the smoking man at the end of the bar. Sam walked over and quickly poured a scotch and soda, Reggie’s eyes attached to Sam’s arms, his white t-shirt was so tight to his arms that his strong muscles were itching to break free. Reggie wondered what it would be like to run his hands up and down those large fore arms. His eyes traveled up to the long brown hair that sat on top of his chiseled face, Reggie wanted nothing more then to run his hands through the locks and attach his lips to…..What the hell Reg? The weird feeling in his stomach was back and he shook his head of the foreign thoughts. The bartender was attractive, Reggie wasn’t afraid to admit that. He’s thought lots of guys were attractive, hell he thought Luke was the hottest guy on the planet. That was until he caught him and Alex in the loft wrapped up in each other napping after a show. He still hasn’t told them he knows their little secret.</p><p>       “Where are your other bandmates?” Sam was back in front of him and his sea glass green eyes were more beautiful than his chiseled jaw, his smile the perfect view. Reggie took a sip of his drink and the burn of the run felt right at home. He looked around the almost empty club, and then at the clock behind his view, it was almost 2:30. That didn’t matter, no one would miss him anyway.</p><p>       “I bet they went home, they usually don’t hang around after a show.” Bobby prob found the girl he was winking at durning the show, Alex and Luke were walking along the strip knocking shoulders get some connection. Sam looked at him with a confused grin. Reggie burned that grin in his mind forever.</p><p>         “You guys don’t celebrate after?” Not lately, not since Alex and Luke started hooking up. Not since Bobby started to pull away. This was him celebrating, alone at the bar. “Sometimes, but I think Alex and Luke had a date, and who the hell knows where Bobby was.” He chugged his soda and realized that he said something stupid again, he always ends up saying something stupid.</p><p>        “What about you?”</p><p>        “What about me?” Sam cleaned a glass, and looked up at leather clad man, who was slowly growing warm from the alcohol running through his veins, though his long eyelashes and Reggie almost died right there.</p><p>       “What do you do after a show?”</p><p>         “You’re looking at it.” He finished his drink, and Sam pouted at him a little, the feelings in his stomach grew and his hands were begging to run his fingers through his hair.</p><p>         “Well that’s no fun.” Sam turned his head to look at the clock, it was almost closing time. Reggie knew that, but he didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to go home. He didn’t really know what he was walking into if he did. He didn’t want to go to the loft, where Alex and Luke were wrapped in each other. His stomach growled, and he couldn’t remember when he last ate. “Tell you what, I’m going to close up here in a few minutes, you wanna grab some food? I know this 24/7 taco joint around the corner.” There was nothing in the world he wanted more. It was nice to be thought of, to actually be asked to do something instead of inserting himself into other people’s plans. He cleared his throat and nodded, finishing his drink. It took him a minute to realize that the club had emptied out.</p><p>        “Ye..ah, sounds good.” Sam smiled again sending chills down his spine, that sounded very good.</p><p>       “Cool, I’ll meet you around back?” Reggie nodded and grabbed his backpack from between his legs. There was something about Sam that made him never want to leave. He didn’t know him that well, but the way he looked at Reggie felt like home. The only home Reggie really knew. It was all so confusing, the only ever time he felt that way was with Crystal. Crystal a groupie that followed them around for a few months attached at Reggie’s arm, until she found her new obsession and tore Reggie’s heart in half. He swore he would never feel that way again, he didn’t want to get hurt, he just wants to play music smile and hook up, nothing serious. With Sam, there was something in his eyes, but Reggie didn’t want to think too much into it. Not only was Sam a guy, and it’s the 90s he was also a bartender, who’s whole job was to be charismatic. It’s just a crush. Reggie leaned against the wall of the club next to the stage door, his boot up against the brick. A picture of Luke stared back at him and Reggie sighed and shook his head, those missing posters have been up for about three months. Luke’s seen them, of course he has, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to play music and wow a crowd. Reggie thinks he shouldn’t waste a good family. He wished he had a good family. He picked as his nails as he waits for Sam if he even comes out. What was Reggie doing? He literally just met this guy and now he’s going to some taco joint with him, is he asking to get murdered.</p><p>      “What am I doing?” He whispered to himself before pushing off the wall of the club and started walking home. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea.</p><p>      “Hey, Rockstar! Tacos are this way.” Sam was standing at the end of the alley way with a bag of trash in his hand and a jean jacket over his broad muscly arms, his smile was there and Reggie’s empty stomach made his decision for him and his boot clad feet turned and fell in step with the cute bartender. He has to talk to Alex…after tacos.</p><p>       “……So then Luke just throws the banana in Bobby’s pocket and it stayed there for the entire rehearsal it was hilarious……there’s this thing with country music that it just gets me, like rock is in my soul, but country is so, there are no words.” It was easy to talk to Sam, and Reggie can talk. They sat on top of some benches a few blocks from the taco stand, and Reggie just talks, and Sam listened. No one really listens to him, they just talk over him or laugh, even when he’s not trying to be funny. “I’m sorry, am I talking too much, I’m talking to much aren’t I.” He chuckled and Sam smiled his perfect smile…. he’s definitely going to have to talk to Alex, he doesn’t understand any of this.</p><p>      “Not at all.” That was a first. Reggie continued to talk about nothing, and Sam smiled and nodded, they stayed there for what seemed like forever. Reggie didn’t know what time it was until he looked over his shoulder to see the sun start to rise.</p><p>       “We’ve been out all night.” He commented and Sam bit his lip and nodded. Reggie wished it was him biting his lip. “Thanks Sam, I think I really needed this.” Reggie stood up and Sam mirrored it throwing the wrapper into the trash next to them.</p><p>       “No problem man, it was nice to meet you Reggie. I’ll see you around?” There was a hopefulness to the end of his question. Reggie nodded.</p><p>      “I do know where you work.” They both chuckled and Reggie waved grabbing his backpack to catch the bus, he really needed to talk to Alex. Reggie walked up the drive to Bobby’s garage with his bass on his back, and he heard a unfamiliar tune playing from behind the white double doors. They must be working on a new song; Reggie was in desperate need of a shower. Once he opened the doors, his three bandmates turned to the opening door. Luke was the first to notice him.</p><p>    “Dude your late, we said 8am.” He stopped playing and Bobby notice his rumpled clothes.</p><p>     “Sorry I got caught up.” Reggie lied grabbing his bass and plugging it into the amp, getting ready to warm up.</p><p>     “Caught up with what perhaps? Or should I say who?” Alex raised his eyebrows, as Reggie rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to get into it now, especially with Bobby standing right there. Bobby, who hasn’t really been the same since Alex came out to them a couple months ago. He’s been distant.</p><p>     “It’s doesn’t matter, can we just play?” It’s not like he’s going to see Sam again. No matter how much he wants too, it was a long shot.</p><p>    That long shot wasn’t that long, the next week when they showed up to Fuego Sam was behind the bar again mixing a drink. Reggie’s throat began to close, Sam has seen them play obviously, for some reason it felt different. Although who knows if he will even remember him or acknowledge him. The club’s stage crew began to set up their mics and amps as the band went to the bar to get drinks. Sam wiped down the bar and slid a rum and coke to Reggie, who’s tips of his ears grew pink.</p><p>     “Hey Reggie, and what can I get you boys.” Reggie slipped his drink and he could see Alex look at him from the corner of his eyes. His band mates rattled off some drinks, and Sam smirked at Reggie before turning and making the simple things that they ordered. Luke and Bobby chatted a bit as Alex turned to him.</p><p>    “You ok Reg?” He asked, and Reggie cleared his throat and nodded. He was ok, he must be ok. He’ll be ok once they get under those lights.</p><p>     “Here you go boys. Have a good show.” Alex kept his eyes on Reggie who glared at the drummer. This wasn’t the place; this wasn’t the time. He needed to focus. They have a show to do. The stage was Reggie’s second home. He felt right under the lights, he left his leather jacket backstage, he still felt warm under his thin black t-shirt but that could be cause a certain bartender was staring at him the whole time. Reggie’s eyes couldn’t stop drifting to the sea-glass ones staring back at him. The distraction of Sam didn’t really help his performance, he missed some cues and some notes and it didn’t stop Luke glaring at him. They finished their set and Luke grabbed his mic.</p><p>     “Thank you! We are Sunset Curve.”</p><p>     “Tell your friends” It was his catch phrase, it get’s the word out and it worked. The small crowd cheered, and the four boys bowed as the background music flowed through the music, and they left the stage.</p><p>     “Dude! What the hell was that?”</p><p>      “Yeah, where was your head tonight?”</p><p>     “Yeah Reggie where was it?” Alex looked at him with a certain glint in his eye and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>      “Sorry I was out of it ok, no big deal it was one show.” He didn’t catch Alex’s eyes, he didn’t want to, he couldn’t make this real. Even though he needed to talk to Alex, it would make it too real. Luke continued to berate him, and Bobby groaned and just left. He didn’t want to be apart of the drama. He had too much drama in his life already.</p><p>    “I gotta get a drink.”</p><p>    “I bet you do” Alex said to his back and Reggie just ignored him and continued toward the bar. Sam was helping a curly haired girl at the end of the bar, so Reggie just sat and drummed his fingers on the sticky bar. The after-show energy coursed through his veins and it didn’t help that Sam was a few inches away from him. There was a hand on his back, and he turned to see Alex sitting next to him with his stupid fanny pack on his body.</p><p>   “Hey Buddy, what’s up.” He said, and Reggie opened his mouth but was cut off when Sam moved in front of them.</p><p>    “Great show guys.” Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile, his ears turning pink with every smile. Sam was nice, they sucked truly sucked and it was Reggie’s fault. Well Sam’s fault if you wanna get technical.</p><p>    “Your nice.” Reggie replied and Alex looked between them. He sees something going on. There’s more than a shred of chemistry between them. Reggie and Sam talked and laughed as Alex just watched them, it reminded him of when he first met Luke. Small smiles, smirks, light in their eyes. Reggie was animated, just like what happened with Crystal. He hopes this isn’t a Crystal thing.</p><p>   “Oh I forgot, Sam this is Alex he’s our drummer, Alex, Sam we met last week when you guys ditched me.” Reggie played it off as a joke, but Sam could see a darkness in his eyes. Alex looked him up and down. The guy was hot there is no doubt about that. Mixing drinks helps his building muscles and the way he smiled at Reggie set a warm feeling within Alex’s body. Reggie really needed this, he needed someone to talk too, someone to make him laugh. Alex thinks Sam is that person.</p><p>   “Nice to meet you man.” They did some kind of bro handshake, and the three of them chatted until someone tapped on the bar on the other end.</p><p>    “I better get back to work, nice to meet you Alex. I’ll see you next week Reggie.” There was a wink this time, the man winked at Reggie and he wanted that to last forever. Next week? Is Sam going to continue to pick up shifts just to see him. No, that can’t be, no one just drops what they are doing to see him,</p><p>    “Bye Sam.” Alex and Reggie walked up the strip, Reggie had his hands in his pockets. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sam. All week he’s been thinking about Sam.</p><p>    “So, is that the reason you were out of it tonight, and the last week?” Alex could see it. If Alex could see it, does that mean everyone could? There was panic in Reggie’s mind. He wasn’t gay, he doesn’t mind gay people, Alex was his best friend. But Reggie didn’t need another reason to be different, he didn’t need another reason for his parents to hate him.</p><p>    “I’m not gay. I love girls, they are awesome. It’s just he just got under my skin.” Alex chuckled and threw an arm around Reggie’s leather clad shoulder. The coolness of the air prickled at his shoulders.</p><p>   “It’s ok Reg, there’s nothing wrong with it. He’s hot. I’m proud of you.” Alex said with a chuckle and Reggie rolled his eyes and pushed him off.</p><p>    “There’s nothing to be proud of, it’s not like it’s going to go anywhere.”</p><p>   “Are you sure about that?” Alex really was proud of his friend.</p><p>   “Yeah.” He wanted it to go somewhere, if only for a couple of months, where he could be a placeholder for someone else in Sam’s life to come along.</p><p>    “How do you know? Did you ever ask?”</p><p>     Reggie didn’t want to wait a week to see him again, he wanted to take Alex’s advice, to see if something is going on. If Sam could feel the way Reggie felt. When Reggie walked into the dive bar there was a girl group on the stage, Dirty Candy, they were good, not as good as Sunset Curve, but ok.</p><p>    “So, are you the only bartender here?” Reggie asked with a smile, and the lights beamed right down on Sam behind the counter, he looked at Reggie with a smile and the glint in his eyes. The same glint that was in Reggie’s.</p><p>    “It feels that way, what can I get you Rockstar?” Reggie couldn’t believe that this was only the third time he’s seen Sam. He felt like he has known Sam forever. He took a deep breath; it was Now or Never.</p><p>    “A date possibly, with me?” It was a shot he had to shoot, a risk he took, Sam looked shocked but smiled.</p><p>    “I didn’t know you batted for that team, considering the line you fed a couple weeks ago.” He said, distracting himself with the rag on his shoulder.</p><p>    “Yeah, this is a new thing for me. For reason I can’t seem to get you out of my head and I wanna do something about it. If you do at least?” Reggie bit his lip and Sam chuckled wiping his hands on the rag. Reggie’s palms grew sweaty and he rubbed them against his ribbed jeans.</p><p>     “Sure, you wanna stick around? I have like one more hour on my shift then we can get a drink.” Reggie smiled and nodded. Sam smiled back and someone at the end of the bar tried to get his attention. “One hour, and I’m all yours.” That was music to Reggie’s ears. An hour later, a short Latina girl with curly walked behind the bar and talked to Sam before he turned to Reggie with a smile.</p><p>    “Ready?” They ended up at the beach, the waves crashing as they walked along the sand. Reggie took over the conversation again and Sam smiled as he got animated. That feeling was there again, the warm and fuzzy feeling in Reggie’s chest.</p><p>   “Enough about me, tell me about you. Why are you bartending?” No one dreams of being a bartender, it’s always a back up plan. Reggie didn’t have a back up plan.</p><p>     “Pays the bills. It wasn’t really my first choice.” Sam sat down in the sand and Reggie sat next to him. He really wanted to wrap his arm through his and rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. He didn’t know the limits. He didn’t know what he could do. He just knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to wrap his lips around Sam’s pink ones and push him into the sand. He wanted to curl up and just take a nap with him. It was too much. “I flunked out of college after my first semester, dad wanted me to join the army. I said suck it, and now I’m living the dream.” Reggie wanted to know everything about the man next to him. He knows what it’s like to not want what their parents wanted. That’s how Sunset Curve found each other, outcasts, rocky roads with their families. “So, tell me how did the band start?” The waves crashed along the shore and Sam laid in the sand, Reggie followed him staring at him the whole time.</p><p>    “Well, me and the guys went to school together, we were just fooling around in the music room and then we realized that it just clicked Sunset Curve was born. It just became a home to us, Bobby’s garage became the perfect place to practice and it kind of was a shelter from all the bad stuff.” Sam reached over and brushed his pinky against Reggie’s, who looked down. It was nice for someone to take charge, Reggie looked around to see if anyone was watching them.</p><p>     “No one is around, Reggie it’s ok.” Sam’s voice was gentle, and Reggie looked at his plump pink lips. Well, if no one was around he leaned forward and took what he wanted. Sam was shocked at first but the fireworks that went off in his head took that away as he deepened the kiss and rolled over to push Reggie on his back. This was all so new to him, Reggie had only kissed girls before, and not that many. This felt way better, he finally got to run his hands through Sam’s hair tugging on it a little as their tongues battled. It was magical, until it wasn’t.         “Reggie? Is that you?” Bobby walked up behind them and Reggie quickly broke away and sat up causing Sam to roll next to him. Their lips are swollen and Sam fixed his messy hair. Reggie stood up and looked at Bobby, who was shocked and confused.</p><p>     “Hey Bobby, what’s going on?” The sun was setting, Bobby looked between Sam and Reggie. Reggie all of the sudden got super nervous, no one knew about his new feelings, well except Alex who guessed. “What the hell is this? Is Alex rubbing off on you? Or rubbing you off.” Bobby chuckled at his poor joke; Reggie could feel Sam stand up.</p><p>    “Uh no, this isn’t what it looks like.” Those words broke Reggie’s heart the second he said it, and Sam nodded.</p><p>     “I better go, leave you two to talk this out. Uh I guess I’ll see you around Reggie.”</p><p>    “Wait Sam…”</p><p>    “It’s ok.” Dammit Bobby, he always ruins things. Sam didn’t turn around and Reggie just stared at his back.</p><p>     “Seriously Reggie? What was that? Are you gay now? Are we just a gay band now, wearing makeup and dresses?” Words can hurt, and it’s really good that Alex wasn’t there. He wouldn’t like those words; he was the emotional one.</p><p>      ]“No Bobby, it’s not like that ok?” Reggie didn’t want to explain it, he couldn’t really explain it. There was something about Sam, he makes him feel seen and heard and warm and fuzzy and he really wants to kiss him again.</p><p>     “What if someone saw you Reggie, this is a public space. You represent the band.” Now it’s an image thing. Reggie rolled his eyes.</p><p>      “Like you care about the band now, yeah ok.” Reggie started walking his bottom half a little uncomfortable from the sand and the really hot muscular man who was just on top of him.       “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bobby asked, pulling him back and Reggie gave him a dirty look. Did he really have to spell it out to him?</p><p>     “You’ve been weird since Alex came out to us, and distant. Like after every show you disappear, what is that, and now? Why are you mad about this?” Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away.</p><p>     “Yeah, cool just walk away.” Just walk away like everyone does. Their next few gigs at Fuego Sam wasn’t there. Bobby was still pissed; Luke and Alex were going through something and they just weren’t in sync anymore. They needed a band meeting, and a band hug. He needs a band hug really bad. It didn’t really get solved until they were at rehearsal and Alex kept messing up, Luke kept getting mad and Bobby was quiet.</p><p>     “Ok, stop stop, what is happening with us?” Reggie spoke up, he needed to say something, he needed to fix this. His parents already fought enough he didn’t need his second family to be fighting.</p><p>    “What do you mean?” Luke asked, is eyes shifting to Alex’s. Reggie took his bass off and set it down on the chair. It was too heavy, and the conversation was heavy as enough as it is.         “We aren’t in sync anymore; I think there are too many secrets here and this isn’t a place for secrets. So, I’ll start, I like a boy. That bartender from Fuego, Sam. We went out a couple weeks ago, made out on the beach and I enjoyed it a lot maybe a bit too much until Bobby caught us and I screwed everything up. I don’t know what it means, but I just know that it happened, and I liked it and I’ve only known him like a month but I can’t stop thinking about him. Who’s next?” Alex and Luke stared at him with smiles. At least a few people were happy for him. Bobby didn’t meet their eyes,</p><p>    “Alex and I were dating, but we broke up a couple weeks ago. Figured we’d be better off as friends, and everything is good. Bobby? Do you have to say something?” The three boys turned to look at the black haired boy who looked back with guilt in his eyes.</p><p>    “I’ve been taking some of our songs and selling them to record companies for some extra cash.” That was big, bigger then either of their secrets. Alex and Reggie looked at Luke who has fire in his eyes. They were his songs. His heart on a page, and the fact that they were traded for his shitty expensive rings and too tight pants makes him feel violated.</p><p>    “ok, didn’t expect that.” Alex said, coming out from behind the drum kit. He wanted to fix it, but it was unfixable.</p><p>    “I don’t think we should play together anymore.” Luke whispered and that knocked the air right out of all of them. No more band? No more family? Where are they going to go? Bobby nodded, at least he knows what he did was wrong.</p><p>    “Understandable. Maybe you guys should go.” Go? Go where? Reggie shook his head and grabbed his bass unplugging it from the amp. Luke took his guitar and his journal and packed it in the bag he took with him when he ran away. He might as well go home, but then that would be admitting defeat. His mom was right, the band would go nowhere.</p><p>   “So, what now?” Luke was still fuming, Alex was drumming against the table and bouncing his leg, his anxiety reaching higher levels imaginable. They were homeless, literally. Reggie looked at his house and the lights were out. He could go home, he could take Luke and Alex with him, and subject them to the screaming and crashing, maybe not.</p><p>   “Let’s get a drink” There’s only one place that Reggie wants to go. He stood up and Luke and Alex just followed him, they followed him to the bus and down the strip to in front of the club.</p><p>    “You know it’s 3 o clock in the afternoon. How do you know he’s even here?”</p><p>   “I don’t, but I just need to see.” The bar just opened, but he was there, baby blue shirt, muscles sticking out as he lifted crates of beer getting things ready before the crowd started that evening. Luke and Alex pushed him toward the bar, and he built up the courage to walk up to the wooden bar to sit in the spot he first spotting the bartender.</p><p>   “Can we talk?” He asked, and Sam looked up his eyes light up, but then darken when he remembered the last time they were face to face.</p><p>    “That depends is it going to be what it looks like?” Sam shot his line back to him and it felt like a punch in the gut. Reggie smiled with his mouth closed and nodded. Sam came out from behind the bar and sat down on the stool in front of the bassist.</p><p>    “I guess I deserved that, look I’m really sorry about the beach. It was just shocking. You are the first boy I have ever had feelings for and it terrifies me, I don’t know what I am, gay or straight. It’s very confusing. All I know is that I really like you, and I really liked kissing you on the beach and I would like to do it again.” He was rambling, he knows that. Sam smiled.</p><p>    “It’s ok to be confused, there is no right answer. For the record, I really like you too and would like to kiss you again too.” Sam grabbed Reggie’s hand and ran his fingers over his knuckles. Reggie smiled, and locked their fingers together.</p><p>   “So, what happened with Bobby?” Reggie remembered the last hour they had and groaned.</p><p>    “Well apparently Bobby had been selling Luke’s songs on the side for a couple extra bucks, and I think he also wasn’t happy with Alex being gay and me being…confused.” Sam smiled at that. “So no more band, and he kicked us out so we have no where to go.” That put a damper on things. Sam looked past Reggie to see Alex and Luke sitting facing each other with Luke trying not to cry.</p><p>   “Well, there’s a loft space above the bar it’s pretty big I’m sure all three of you could stay there. I just have to talk to George, it’s just storage right now. I bet you guys could live there and work down here.” That sounded promising, a loft above a dive bar, his parents wouldn’t be too happy about that who cares about them anyway.</p><p>    “What about the band, we’re down a person. We can’t do it with three people.” Sam smiled, he wanted to fix all of Reggie’s problems. He thinks he could too. Sam looked at the clock behind him and smiled as the short curly hair Latina stood on the stage at a piano.</p><p>    “I think I can fix that too, that’s Julie the other bartender she plays here sometimes when it’s slow.” Reggie looked at the stage, as the notes of the piano started to move through the small space and Julie opened her mouth to sing. She was amazing and maybe just what they need. Reggie looked back to Sam with a smile.</p><p>    “I could kiss you; I think you’ve just solved all our problems.” Sam smiled and took Reggie’s head in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn’t like the beach it was better, soft and light. Sparks ran throughout Reggie’s body and the warm and fuzzies are back.</p><p>    “Was that ok?”</p><p>    “It was perfect.”</p><p>     Two months later the boys had moved into the loft space above the bar, and they had officially asked Julie to join their band, well they joined Julie’s band. Alex, Reggie, and Luke bar backed to earn their spot above the bar as well as any tips. Sam still bartended and spent way too much time in the loft. Julie and Luke had so much chemistry that it oozed off the stage, and it made their songs way better then the ones Bobby stole from them. Alex met a skateboarder, Willie who ran him over on the street on his way home from the club, and they’ve been inseparable ever since. They haven’t seen Bobby since the band broke up, and they really didn’t want too. Reggie was happy, actually happy and not making stupid jokes to hide the pain happy. He had his music, his newfound family, and one of most kindest, smartest, hottest bartenders this side of the strip.</p><p>                                                                                                                                             The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>